Possession
by Amara Deegan
Summary: The TARDIS has stopped working and the Doctor is acting strange. Can Amara help him and will she even want to help him with this?  11/OC, one-shot, slight OOC, M for a reason!


**A/N: This one-shot takes place a little while after the events of my other fic "Moons and Pearls" and they have had some other (so far unmentioned) adventures since. The mood struck me right and I wrote this just for the smutty fun of it! I'm still not sure if I will have it be a part of future stories between them or not, so for now it is simply in one-shot random adventure status never to be mentioned between them. **

**Do not own Doctor Who and all related parts, blah blah. Amara is mine!**

**11/OC, One-Shot, Slight OOC, M for smutty reasons**

**

* * *

**

She heard him walk into the room, but didn't look up from her book since he had been going in and out of the room all day without saying a word to her. They weren't mad at each other. It was just that he had been practically running an obstacle course marathon around the TARDIS making sure everything was in proper working order after they suddenly started drifting. He normally made sure the TARDIS was working well enough. Although she doubted he knew everything about it, especially after he mentioned something about throwing the manual into a super nova because he disagreed with it. He kept insisting it was a minor issue and would have everything working again in no time; that was a few hours ago. She had offered to help and he had started out asking her every now and then to hand him this or that tool when he wasn't relying on his sonic screwdriver, but eventually shut down from conversation and focused on the tasks at hand. Mainly wanting to be out of his way and partly bored, she found herself in the library. This must have been his eleventeenth circuit through the room, but this time was different. She heard the footfalls stop and they did not continue. Glancing up, she saw he was standing several paces away from her and was just staring at her.

"Yes?" She inquired when he didn't say anything.

"Amara." He gently said her name.

"Are you okay?" She set the book aside and stood from her seat. He seemed…different. His face was mostly a blank slate, but his eyes were speaking volumes. They were dilated almost to the point of pushing out all the familiar blue from the iris and they seemed troubled. Like he was trying hard to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Looking him over, she noticed that his fingers were twitching and moving slightly as if nervous. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Amara." He said in the same distracted, nearly apologetic way and closed the gap so quickly between them she gasped in surprise at the movement. Before she could stop him, he encircled her in an embrace that crashed her up against him with near bruising force.

"Doctor!" She tried to push him away not really sure what to make of the situation, but he held firm. She was even more confused when one of his hands reached up and started to stroke at her hair as he began to gently sway with her.

"Shh, shh." He soothed and leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"Okay, I seriously have no clue what's going on. You really need to let me in on things sometimes before you just go and do it, ok?" She steadied in his arms for the moment, but was still tense and made no move to return the apparently loving hold. She felt him raise his head from hers after a few moments and she looked up to see his face hoping for some kind of an answer. She didn't expect at all to see tears freely streaming down his cheeks. His eyes almost seemed to be screaming at her now while the rest of his face remained nearly impassive. Just as he had been quick with the embrace, he started to swoop in towards her and she only had the briefest moment to turn her head enough simply so that their noses wouldn't be smashed against each other. He clamped his mouth firmly over hers while she kept hers tight lipped. Something was undeniably wrong with this whole situation. Forcing her arms up between them, she gave a hard shove and was able to push him off of her as they each stumbled back a few steps.

"What the hell has gotten into you!" She shouted at him after running around to the other side of the couch she had been reading on to put that little bit more distance and objects between them. She saw that his eyes held a great relief in them for the moment before returning to something that looked like fear. It seemed to her like there were two very different Doctors standing in front of her now; the physical one that had grabbed her and the one trapping in his eyes trying to tell her something. It was as if he was acting… "You're possessed?" She tried and there was the ever so slight nod of his head. "Okay, look, you know I'll help you but you need to help me too. You obviously are still in there and can act somewhat separately from whatever this is trying to have you do. Do you know what it is?" He shook his head no and there was such a sad look in his eyes she almost wanted to hug him, but a glance down his body made her think doubly twice about doing that as her eyes snapped back up to his face. There was certainly no hiding the, um, way he felt at the moment as it tented the front of his slacks.

"Amara, come here." He said in a gentle pleading way as he started to move towards her again. This time there was no sudden bursts of speed; just a slow determined walk.

"Did this happen while you were working on the TARDIS?" She continued the questioning as she backed away trying to keep distance. There was a confused searching look in his eyes and she realized that he didn't know when or how it happened. She was able to move around so that she could back out the door and he followed at the same slow pace.

"Amar~a, come he~re." He called to her in a sing-song voice as he followed. The frightened panicked look was back in his eyes. By then, the two had reached the central room of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where's your Screwdriver?" Amara asked using the console as a means to continue to keep them separated. His eyes flicked over to where a tool box with assorted tools and wires had been laid out for him to use near the base of the console. She took a quick glance and the sonic screwdriver was laid on the floor right next to everything in plain sight where he had last been using it. He took another glance at it as well, but made no move for it and seemed to not even care that it was there. She still made a quick grab for it just in case he, or whatever possessed him, changed his mind about trying to use it on her. She had never seen him use it as a weapon to actually hurt anyone, but she didn't want to chance that possibility. She clutched at it like a life line as they continued their walk around the console. She should have been watching where her feet were going more than watching him as her heel planted on a tool with a rounded handle and started to slide causing her to yelp and make a grab for the console to keep from falling completely over. This was the chance he was waiting for and he quickly seized the opportunity by running around to her. She saw him coming, but couldn't recover her legs quick enough. He once again embraced her, but from behind this time and lifted her as if to carry her facing forwards with her feet far enough off the ground to be useless. He was starting to take her back towards the corridor that she knew led to their rooms. She bucked, kicked and screamed against him. It took her a few tries, but she finally was able to buck back against him hard enough to topple them both. To compensate for himself, he let her go so he could fall into the chair placed near the console.

"I'm sorry!" Amara said and quickly turned the sonic screwdriver on him. She hoped it would work as she had wanted it to as the green crystal lit up and she held her breath for the moment. She couldn't believe her eyes as it all happened exactly how she wanted it to. Four metal pieces from the chair bent and clamped over each of his wrists and arms pinning him down. His face remained eerily placid, but his eyes were just as surprised at the turn of events. It was as if whatever possessed him realized then he had been captured and sent his body bucking and kicking wildly against the restraints with hard grunts. They held firm, but she was more afraid that he was going to end up hurting himself.

"Please, just sit still for a few. I'm going to try to find out what's wrong and see what I can do." She pleaded as she made her way back to the keyboard and screen at the console. It was the only thing she knew for sure how to use where his technology was concerned. He had directed her to push, pull, or switch various things before when they traveled, but it wasn't like she knew what every little thing did. Aside from using the monitor and keyboard like how she was used to using the internet on her home computer, she was too afraid to touch anything else. "Okay, let's see here." She took a breath to help calm herself and started typing in things about possession. When that didn't give her anything like what was happening to the Doctor, she started to type in the behaviors and 'signs' his body displayed. She finally was starting to find information, but it was not what she expected. She continued to search and try various things, but it all kept coming back to the pretty much the same thing.

"Okay, so I think I know what's going on." She looked back to him. In the meantime, he had settled in his struggles, but his bulging symptom had not gone away. It was like he was lying in wait for her and as she took a few steps closer, still being sure to keep a safe distance, his body tensed and shuffled in anticipation. She looked into his eyes where she knew she could still see him. The dilated blues were anxious and hopeful. "So, yeah, it is a possession but not like normal. It's not the spirit of some long dead poltergeist or anything like that. It's more like the mass psychic influence left behind by an extremely huge event. You are being possessed by a feeling; the feeling of lust specifically. We passed a system not that long ago that's known to be a sort of Red Light District and there had been a mass murder of, um, 'workers' there. Apparently, this psychic cloud is well known around here and most know how to avoid it but you went right through it; I don't know why you were affected and I wasn't. It works like nearly any other possession in the sense that it is not you or what you want or what you would do normally if you were, um, in the mood." She blushed a bit at that and waited to see if he understood. She was afraid for a moment because the eyes didn't say anything to her. They were as blank as the rest of his face, but then there was a spark of life in them again and the head ever so slightly nodded. He must have withdrawn for the moment to think it over.

"There are a few fixes for this, but I don't think you'll like any of them." She continued and the nervous look was back. "First is simply to wait and see if it will pass on its own. From what I read, it is better if the person is literally strapped down and locked up since they will try to 'be with' any living thing in the meantime nonstop until the feeling is satisfied. However, everything I found on this said it will last at very least a few days and could even go as long as a few weeks. If not done properly either, the person can become a slave to the feeling of possession forever. That option is out!" She decided for him and left no room for arguing it. "The second one is also out simply because it talks about a race that could have helped take the possession out of you, but they are long dead and I don't know how to move the TARDIS anyway. The third option…the third option is, uh…" She nervously fidgeted and looked away for a moment clearing her throat before settling on him again with a reddened face. "The third option is that I help you through it."

Even though his head wasn't physically moving, just by the look in his eyes she could almost see him whipping his head back and forth against the idea. He obviously didn't want her to do something like that, but she had made up her mind that this would be the fastest way she could do anything to help him. His eyes pleaded and begged with her as she started to take the steps towards him again. While his mind may have been screaming against it, the psychic possession made his body even more ridged in anticipation at her advance and made his hips buck up. She stopped at that for a moment before continuing and straddled over his lap. His body tried to buck and rub against her, but instead of sitting all the way on his lap she kept raised up on her knees. His hands and arms strained at the metal cuffs holding them down but she ignored them as she cupped his face and brought hers in close.

"Doctor." She said softly to him and waited until she was sure he was paying attention to her. There were fresh tears rolling from his eyes. "Doctor, please. I don't want to see you get hurt, I'm too afraid I'll do something wrong if I try to move the TARDIS on my own to get help—besides it's not working anyway, and this seems to be the quickest option. There were actually more options, but the three I told you were the best of the best ones. Believe me; you don't want to know the rest of them! It's not like I want to do this; at least not like this. You're always asking me to trust you, and I do, but now I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" She made her plea and waited. He was clearly at a massive struggle in his mind. His body was still trying to make whatever contact it could with her body. She wiped the tears from his face and leaned her forehead against his. "Do you trust me?" She asked once again softly and looked deep into his eyes. The struggle was waning and was replaced with a look of hopelessness. She hated to see that and quickly thought of a clever lie. Well, she hoped it would work so that it wouldn't have to be a complete lie and it might help make the whole situation pass easier. "Some of the things I read said that the more you try to fight it, the more harm you will do to yourself and others. It's like the psychic possession can feel you fighting it and in turn fights harder to keep control of your body. I'm not saying give in to it completely, but try not to fight it as hard either and it will be easier on both of us. Okay?"

"Amara…Please…" He said and it was the first time that he seemed to have some more control over himself although his eyes were still pleading with her.

"Please, trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and waited.

"I…I trust…Amara…" He managed and she took that as the go ahead. She let herself sit all the way down onto his lap now and couldn't mistake what was waiting for her there as she felt the hardness poke and rub up against the inside of her thigh. Trying not to think about it too much though, she leaned into to take his mouth in a gentle kiss. The possession didn't want something slow and gentle though as it tried to shove his tongue into her mouth in return and push against her. Instead of backing off completely, she only pulled back her head enough so that he couldn't completely ravage her mouth. Once he settled some more, she tried the kiss again and had to repeat the process until he was somewhat tamed and the possession seemed to understand it wasn't going to get its way through being rough. She continued to kiss and explore his mouth with closed eyes trying to find a way to enjoy it, which wasn't hard, and hoped he was trying to follow her advice of going along with it as well. He seemed to be since his body had stilled considerably and wasn't trying to force itself against her. She left his mouth to trail some kisses down to his neck and thought about her next move. With him continuing to be restrained, that meant she would have to do all the work. She felt the heat of a fresh blush and tried to suppress a shiver at all the things that meant she would have to do to him while he simply sat there and watched her do it. Instead, she thought it might be better if he was given the freedom to join in. He could clearly control the possession somewhat so what she had said wasn't a total lie after all. She sat back on his lap and pulled up the sonic screwdriver again. Even though he didn't make a sound or physically tense, she could feel his eyes on her. Looking to his him, she saw that they were as worried as she thought they would be at her actions.

"Please, trust me." She said and used the device to undo the metal clamps. Immediately, his hands shot up to pull her against him again with the same desperate bruising force from earlier. A surprised sound escaped her and she tensed at the action, but made no move to escape. Panic filled his mind at what his body was going to do to her but it was shattered when he felt her return the embrace as she nuzzled against his neck with a sigh. "Doctor, you need to relax. The more you fight it, the more control you'll lose. I'll be alright. I trust you." She whispered against his ear before giving the lobe a gentle nip. To his surprise, she was right. The more he tried to relax and even focus on the feeling of her in his arms doing what she was doing to him—the feel of her lips pressing gentle and timid kisses to his neck, which he had to admit did feel rather nice-the more he felt like he could control his body that little bit more. He was even able to relax the grip he had on her.

Setting the sonic screwdriver aside, she then reached up to undo the bow tie she always thought was silly and started working on his shirt buttons. Realizing that he really needed to stop fighting it just to ensure he could somewhat control his body and make it gentler for her in the process, he felt himself physically sigh. She looked to him concerned for the moment as she kept on her task of undoing his shirt and pulling it up from where he had it tucked in to his pants. There were no suspenders for her to mess with this time and his jacket had been long since set aside while he had worked on the TARDIS. Just as she was about to question him, he leaned in with a tender kiss that made her shiver and nearly melt.

"I trust you, Amara." He said against her lips and a light moan escaped hers at that before she returned the kiss. Both completely made up their minds then that they would simply treat the situation like they had meant for it to happen. She finished with his shirt and slipped her hands in to run up his chest and push the material back off his shoulders. He had to break the kiss to take the shirt off completely before reaching to Amara's shirt and lifting it off to toss it aside. He leaned in again, but instead of going for another kiss, he all but latched onto her collarbone and gave a hard toothy suckle that drew another moan from her. She knew for sure he was going to leave a mark and made a mental note to not wear her normal V-necked shirts for a little while until it went away. All she could do for the moment was hold onto him as she had one arm around his back and the other starting to push through his messy flop of hair.

So far, she had no problem slipping into the fantasy of enjoying it and pretending they had meant to do this. It was when his hands started to play at her bra clasps that she tensed a bit and reality pushed its way back into her mind. This whole thing was being forced between them. Sure, she liked him although she never really thought of him in 'that way' and was sure by his own actions that he didn't feel that way about her either. They were just good friends as far as she knew. A scary thought crept into her mind at that moment that after this was all done that it might be so awkward for him that he'd take her home and leave her there. She was so preoccupied with the thought that she didn't even realize he had already managed to undo her bra and was waiting for her to move enough to take it off. She was brought out of her worried thoughts by a sharp pinch on one of her already pert nipples through the material. She made to complain but it died in her mouth when her eyes found his. They were worried once again, but it was different this time. He seemed to be asking if she was alright and was solely focused on her instead of seeming to panic about the situation overall.

"I'm sorry. I wandered for a minute." She apologized and removed the bra for him. She gave a hard jump when his hands quickly grabbed her now completely exposed chest with a rough squeeze. He still wasn't in enough control.

"Trust me…Trust…" He pleaded and his eyes remained on hers.

"Yes." She nodded and relaxed leaning into his hands. There would be no holding back or going back now. Since that was the case, Amara decided to go ahead and do what she normally would anyway, even if the possession made him be rough. Still letting him fondle at her breasts, she leaned into him to regain her hold around him from earlier with a hand on his back and one through his hair as she kissed and bit at his neck. After a few moments, she changed her position slightly so that the hand in his hair moved to support the base of his head and the hand at his back traveled back around to drop in between them. When her hand planted firmly over him and started to feel and stroke him through his pants, it was the first time his possessed body made a noise other than the limited vocabulary he spoke before. Now he gasped and let his head fall back a bit into her hand. She took the opportunity to latch onto the point where his pulse was jumping in the same way he had done to her to leave a mark there. She figured it was fair enough even though she also knew it was more so the possession that did it and not him personally. She still couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction it left her with knowing he would be marked too.

He groaned and gently, yet insistently pushed up against her. Amara unconsciously ground back down on him feeling her own hot need rising. For the briefest moment she wondered if she was being possessed as well, but it was replaced with a bigger wonder on her mind: how to get them from the chair to a bed. Her bed or his bed, it didn't matter, but this was going to be uncomfortable soon if they remained there. She released his neck finally and planted a deep reaching kiss on his mouth which he eagerly accepted. This time, she welcomed the tongue he offered as her own danced with it. His hands had abandoned her breasts now and one circled around her while the other tried to mimic what she was doing to him on her in between her legs making her moan and shake with each exploring touch. She broke the kiss nearly gasping for air and tried to move off his lap, but the arm around her back tightened like she feared it would.

"Let's just go somewhere more comfortable. That's all. Come on." She tried to get up again and the arm reluctantly let her go, although not without some maneuvering on her part. Once on her own feet again, she grabbed his hands and pulled him up after her. They began what should have been a quick trip to either of their rooms, but took many detours along the way. There was nothing but wandering, groping, grabbing hands and lips on skin against the railing, against a wall, against another wall, in the middle of a corridor, and against a doorway. Amara was surprised to feel something bump up against the back of her legs and he quickly pushed her down onto it. It took her a few moments to realize it was a bed, but not hers and she wondered if it was his. With all the teasing and exploring each other up until that point, her own mind was too deep in a haze of wanting to even care or take note of her surroundings. All she could do was to think one thing at a time. First it was that she was against a bed, then pushed onto it, then to scoot back some so he could join her. She didn't even seem to notice that somewhere along the way their pants, last of their undergarments and even shoes had gone missing until she felt skin on skin in places where clothing had previously covered. Next there was the weight of him over her and his lips on her skin again; she we beginning to feel that she couldn't live the rest of her life without that sensation.

Using one hand to brace himself against the bed, the other slipped in between her legs and expertly found her hot center causing her to gasp at the sensation as she arched against him. For the first time since they started, she felt embarrassed at herself and her actions. Before it had just been nervousness mixed mostly with worry for him, but now she felt self-conscious at the reaction he had just forced from her. Her hand shot to his wrist to stop him, and while his hand stopped it's movements he buried his head against her neck to murmur something into her ear. She had no idea what the few words he uttered were, but the tone was reassuring and she found herself releasing his wrist so he could continue. She thought she was going to lose her mind when he did in fact continue as a second finger joined the first and continued their motions while his mouth found her breasts. It seemed like all too short a time before his hand withdrew earning a disappointed groan from her as it went, but her heart fluttered hard when she felt him positioning himself between her legs. She waited, but he remained just out of reach for the moment as he leaned over her holding his upper body up with his arms.

"Amara…" He said and it was in a weird distracted way that she couldn't tell if it was him or the possession speaking, but he continued to wait. His eyes didn't seem to give anything away other than the dark dilated look of lust that she was sure her own eyes had too at that moment. Reaching up to him, she put a hand behind his neck to pull him down to her until their foreheads met and all she could see was the dark swirl of his eyes. Instead of saying anything, she simply stared into his eyes and hoped he could see she was trying to say that it was okay. That she trusted him and would do anything for him. Whether it was the possession or himself, he couldn't seem to wait any longer and began to push into her. She closed her eyes against the slight pain and the pressure she felt, and was thankful that he was taking it slow for the time being. However, he was persistent and kept on with his forward progress until he was fully buried. All she could do was hold onto him tightly and gasp as she felt like she couldn't breathe right. He grunted hard and it brought her around to realize she had been digging her nails deep into his back.

"Sorry!" It came out breathless and she quickly let him go. He leaned up over her again and she could see an apologetic look in his eyes. He began to pull from her as slow and as diligently as he had gone in. It felt better to her this way, but she knew that wouldn't last as he once again began to push into her. It was slow at first, but he quickly picked up pace. It did hurt because she was not given a whole lot of time to adjust, but it was tolerable and she kept reminding herself why she was allowing this to happen. Starting to worry that finishing too quickly, as he seemed to be getting closer, might not satisfy the possession she decided they needed a change of pace and position. She wasn't sure how she was able to do it—maybe because she was catching him off guard—she was able to flip them so that she was on top. He tried to turn them back, but Amara braced her knees on either side of him. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips as she began a slower pace. At least this way she could better control everything as well like she wanted to, to start with. For now, she just wanted to make sure she wore him out if nothing else and began to employ any little trick and way she knew to prolong it while remaining on top for control.

They went on like that for a while until his hands started to try to move her hips faster on him. Panting hard and with a sheen of sweat on them both, she decided it would be okay now to let him finish. Just as she had surprised him with the sudden role reversal, he flipped them back when he realized she was tiring. Partially just wanting it all to end and partly wanting to feel good herself, she let him pound into her now and was almost frightened with how desperate he seemed. Her mind was becoming fogged again as she felt the tingle of electricity build at the base of her spine and deep in the pit of her abdomen a liquid warmth began to pool. She couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly with each thrust until she tensed and her head fell back against the bed. She had always dreamed of being among the stars and he had shown her countless stars, but none like the once that danced in her vision now. She wasn't even aware that he had also gone over the edge with several hard grunts and shuttered thrusts that eventually stopped as he filled her. He fell to her side rolling on to his back and they both lay panting and shivering for a little while as their orgasms subsided.

"Amara?" The Doctor was the first to inquire. She had been lying with closed eyes as if resting or even falling asleep, but now she rolled her head to the side and opened lazy eyes at him. She just stared at him for a moment before she focused more and she propped herself up on her side.

"Doctor! Are you alright?" She frantically asked.

"I should be asking you that." He gave her an odd look.

"Are you?" She persisted.

"Well, I'm able to say more than two words at a time now and I can control my body again, so I'd say that yes I'm alright." He answered.

"Thank the gods!" She deflated so quickly as she fell back into the bed that he was almost afraid she had passed out, but then she lifted her head up again. "Are you sure you're alright? What about the possession?"

"Yes, I'm fine; I promise. It left me shortly before…well, shortly before I… I'm sorry…" He kept trying to say before looking really sad and apologetic. "I couldn't stop even though I had control again."

"It's okay. Really." She reassured. "It's not as if it wasn't completely unenjoyable to me either." Both remained silent and laying on their backs staring up at the ceiling for a time. Both their minds racing a million miles a minute as to what to say or do next. Amara noticed something about his ceiling that made her want to laugh. "You are such a child." She giggled a bit at the glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars and planets that dotted his ceiling. She heard his head turn to her and could almost feel the confused look he was giving her before he looked up at what she was looking at.

"Yeah." He simply agreed with a small laugh of his own. After a moment, he sat up and looked back at her. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she pulled what she could of the blanket over her. "Amara, were you a…I mean, I didn't… That is to say…" he struggled with the right words.

"No, you didn't, but it had been a very long time." She realized what he was trying to say.

"Ok." He nodded and looked away.

"So, not that I don't enjoy these insanely awkward moments, but I'm going to go shower and get dressed." She sat up quickly and dragged the blanket with her to keep herself covered as she rushed out of the room and quickly to hers. He didn't say anything or follow her and she was glad for it. She knew he was just as unsure and rattled by it all as she was and thought that some separation was what they needed right then. It would give them both time to think things through. While in the shower, the gravity of everything came crashing down on her and there was no way she could stop the tears or hiccupped breaths from coming out. After regaining control, finishing cleaning herself, and getting dressed she found she was nearly having a panic attack over what would happen next. She didn't love him and was sure he didn't feel the same. She had only done it to help him and she hoped he agreed with that. The sex had been mostly enjoyable, but she was unsure how much of it was the possession or him. She knew things would be naturally awkward for a little bit and was prepared to deal with it. The question was though: would he give her the chance to deal with it or would he be taking her home? Sitting on her bed to think it all over, she quickly made up her mind. There was no way she wanted to go home now. It wasn't like she had anything or anyone waiting for her there and this was way too big of something special to miss out on. It wasn't just the time traveling and the adventures they had up until that point either; it was also that he had been such a great friend and she couldn't imagine him not being there anymore. At least not yet. She was resolved to make sure something like having sex wouldn't ruin their friendship. The only problem was how to word it to him and to see what he would say. After all, she was only a passenger—a guest—and it would be his decision in the end. Glancing at her clock, she saw she had been in her room for nearly two hours. Time to face the music, even if he wasn't ready to. She needed an answer.

He checked it all over for what must have been the fifth time as he stared at the screen. Amara had been mostly right about what happened, where it came from, and how to make it go away. Mostly. It was a mass psychic event, but more so an impression that acted like a possession rather than an actual active possession. It would have left him as soon as it was sated, but not by his own pleasure and more so by making someone else feel pleasure. Therefore, just leaving him to his own devices would have taken forever for the possession to leave him on its own, if it ever left on its own. It had come from a system of planets they passed a few hours earlier and had been what caused the TARDIS to mysteriously stop functioning. The TARDIS is a living thing as well and had simply shut itself off to keep from being affected by the psychic event until they were a safe enough distance away. However, in the process, it left both himself and Amara open to being affected by it. He still wasn't sure why only he had been and chalked it up to being more in tune with such things. Now, the TARDIS seemed to be in normal working condition with no effects whatsoever. He wasn't sure how much of this she had figured out on her own or if she had gone with the best guesses. Continuing to look over what she had found, he was impressed with what she was able to find and how quickly. She had been right that there were extremely limited ways of dealing with such an 'effect' as he had experienced and what she told him truly were the best options. Some of the other ones involved things such as castration and drilling holes to let out 'demons'; truly archaic, barbaric, and dismissed by most with any amount of intelligence as nonsense. He noticed something else though. She had lied about finding information on controlling the possession. Everything made it sound like there was no hope for control, but she said if he was calmer then he could control it. He found he wasn't upset at her lie in the slightest because she had actually been right in the end. He could feel that the more he relaxed and focused on her, the more he was able to control himself even if only in small ways. She had been mostly right; mostly.

He pushed the screen away feeling done with it all as he rubbed his eyes before leaning against the console. She had been in her room a long time. When he had left his after cleaning up and dressing, he found that he was partly glad she wasn't out and about so he could have a chance to look everything over, make sure the TARDIS was in fact working properly, and just to have some quiet alone time to think. He knew that understandably she would be embarrassed and feel awkward towards him. While he did worry about her, he also hoped this whole mess wouldn't make her feel like she was in love with him. He had liked her for many reasons—she was clever, asked a lot of questions, had more of a sense of wonder than fear—but he had also enjoyed the fact that she seemed to simply want his friendship and hadn't tried to start a relationship with him. He had, had enough of companions doing that. Not to mention River was showing up more often and heavily implied they would be together some day, so even if he and Amara had tried to start something it was going to end anyway. At least he thought it might. With sigh, he flopped down into the chair. Remembering something, he grabbed at the sonic screwdriver she left there and looked it over. Examining its last use, he recognized it but had never used it in quiet the way she had on him.

"You never told me you could do that." He said to the tool as if it would speak back to him.

"So I actually taught you something for once." Amara said as she approached him. He hadn't heard her come in, but wasn't surprised by her appearance either. "Scoot." She directed and he shuffled over on the double spaced seat so she could hop up next to him.

"You took a big risk." He warned holding up the Screwdriver.

"I knew I wouldn't hurt you." She said giving her best smug confidence. He gave her a hard look and she broke easily. "Okay, so I had no clue what I was doing and it was spur of the moment, but I had to do something!"

"This can be really dangerous, you know." He replaced it on the inside of his jacket.

"Then don't tell me where it is when I ask 'Doctor, where is your Screwdriver' and you're trying to chase me around the TARDIS." She laughed and bumped her shoulder against him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He jokingly asked and bumped her back. She didn't answer though and only laughed a bit along with him before they both feel into silence. It wasn't awkward; at least not as bad as either thought it would or should be. Amara sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you going to send me home?" She asked like a child asking if her parents were going to leave her while they go on a long vacation.

"No, I'm not going to make you go home." He looked down at her.

"Did you at least consider it?" She continued looking up at him now. Her eyes searching his for the answer before he even spoke.

"For a moment, yes, but only because I thought you might want to. Not because I was going to kick you out or anything." He soothed.

"Good!" She was honestly relieved as she leaned her head against his shoulder again. "I like it here with you. I know it won't last forever, but I don't want it to end yet either."

"I like having you here too." He planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaning his own against it. "I've got to ask though; a Celtic knot tattoo on your hip? Seriously?"

"You saw that?" She tensed.

"I don't think there was much that I didn't see of you." He meant for it to be more of a joke, but she sat up quickly almost knocking heads with him if he hadn't felt the movement and pulled his up too. She was blushing hard as she gave him a 'you didn't see anything' warning of a look. He couldn't help the smile pulling at his lips because for some reason he found it nice that she was modest about it. He stood from the seat and grabbed her hands to pull her up with him. Before giving her a chance to do or say anything more, he hugged her tight. She immediately returned it as if it was what she needed.

"You are alright, right?" She broke the hug first to look him over.

"Yes, thanks to you, I'm just fine. You're alright? I mean, really, considering what happened and all? I thought I hurt you earlier. You left some pretty nasty marks on my back and cheeky you leaving that mark on my neck." He chided her and pulled down the edge of his collar which he didn't have to pull very far before she saw the dark purple bruise there.

"Like I said, it had been a while, but I'm fine. I just will be a bit sore, and don't let that go to your head! And besides, there!" She returned the chide pulling down the top of her shirt enough so he could see the equally dark bruise on her collar bone.

"Alright, we're even, even though I didn't really mean to do that." He smiled with a shrug.

"I see the TARDIS is working again." She changed the subject glancing at the console.

"Yeah, she's fine as well. No harm done." He approached the console and pressed a few things causing various sounds as if to prove it.

"Good! So, where were we headed again?" She joined him by the console.

"We hadn't really decided, remember. Where do you want to go, Amara?" There was a childlike excitement mixed with a showmanship in his attitude now.

"Oh I don't know. You did mention something before about the Hanging Gardens of Babylon." She smiled at his behavior.

"Beautiful, but boring; a mere tourist attraction! We can do better than that." He returned with the hint of a challenge.

"Fine then, surprise me!" She tossed back. She half expected him to continue making her choose, but a smile started to crack his face and his eyes shone bright. He began his trek around the console pushing, pulling, flipping, and turning this or that button, handle, lever, and knob as the TARDIS shuttered to active life. She laughed at his performance knowing that he wouldn't disappoint her where ever or whenever he wanted to take her. She also knew in that moment that everything would be just fine and she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked! As far as what I made the sonic screwdriver do, I felt like inventing a new use that I felt was close enough to something it has done before. Also, it's just a fic. I just bring that up because my sister and one other person thought that maybe I went too far with that one use. Anywho, I like writing sexy scenes every now and then, but I also find it frustrating sometimes to describe what's going on without being too literal or too cheesy-romance-novel about it. True story fact: I started writing "Moons and Pearls" first, but then I made this one-shot before "Moons and Pearls" was finished. As I said before, even though this involves the Doctor and Amara and includes mentions of their previous adventures, it is for now its own separate fic from the main story line between them. It was more an exercise and (for now) I have no plans to make them involved. **

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated!**


End file.
